


A River of Blood

by Lillyweed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Lin Beifong, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Lin Beifong, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Lin, Protective Toph Beifong, Tenzin is lowkey haunted, Toph Beifong Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyweed/pseuds/Lillyweed
Summary: Tenzin doesn't know who she is or what strange phenomenon is occurring. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but secrets reveal themselves in strange ways. Light is strange that way, it constantly moves and shifts and never seems straightforward. That was the only explanation of the girl and the people she was connected to that visited him in his dreams.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), OC/OC, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. Blood of the Unknown

It was cold, so cold. What was he doing here? He looked around frantically but only saw fog. Was he in the Spirit world? That couldn't be possible.  
"Daddy?"  
Tenzin turned around. A girl with white ghostly eyes, pale skin, long dark black hair that fell down her back was facing him. She was in a pale green dress that reached her knees and had no shoes. She had tears running down her cheeks. Who was she?  
"Why did you do it, daddy?"  
"I-What? Who are you?"  
The girl started crying hysterically. The sobs were deafening. Tenzin held both of his hands to his ears to drown out the noise.  
"Why did you leave me, daddy? Why? WHY?"  
Tenzin attempted to speak over her sobs. "What do you need spirit?? What do you need from me?  
The spirit ignored him and continued "DONT LEAVE ME, DADDY, DONT LEAVE ME!!"

Tenzin jerked himself awake. He took in his surroundings and looked over to his wife, who was sound asleep.  
He walked to the sink and splashed water on his face.  
Then the girl appeared in the mirror.  
"Don't leave me, daddy. Don't you love me?"  
"AHHH!!" Tenzin used his airbending to back himself away from the mirror and slammed his back into the wall.  
The mirror was shattered, with blood dripping from the shards.  
The door slammed open "Sweetie? oh, no! What's wrong Tenzin?"  
Pema picked up her husband gingerly and inspected him.  
He was on the verge of a panic attack. What was that? Was he still dreaming? Was it a spirit?  
Pema was putting her hands on his face as if looking for an injury. "What are you doing Pema?" Tenzin asked, bothered by the constant touching.  
"You are injured, sweetie. I am looking for the wound."  
"Wha-Injured!? What are you talking about!?" Pema gave him a confused look and pointed to the blood-covered shards.  
Tenzin almost gasped. Where did that come from? Did he accidentally hit his head?  
"What happened, sweetie?"  
Tenzin stared at the floor momentarily then looked back up at his wife, masking his worry.  
"I'm fine sweetie. I was just... well I was just tired and fell asleep momentarily and accidentally hit my head."  
Pema gave him a questionable look then dropped it "Well it doesn't seem too severe. I'll have some acolytes clean this up later."

Tenzin's mind was racing the entire day. He was very obviously dazed in class, and multiple times his students asked if he was alright. He just needed to meditate, he thought. He assumed his position and let himself meditate. He opened his eyes and saw his reflection in a pond. He thought he was in the Spirit World where he could finally be at peace. He looked around and saw the same small girl kicking her legs in the pond, humming a melody. He gulped loudly and took a deep breath. He walked slowly towards the girl and cleared his throat.

"Spirit, do you need any assistance?" The girl turned her head towards Tenzin. Her white eyes dug deep into his soul. They were similar to his Aunt Toph's, but these seemed almost lifeless. It was terrifying.  
The girl chuckled and stood up "What do you mean daddy? You are supposed to be watching the turtle ducks for me."  
Tenzin gave her a confused looked and attempted to respond "I-."  
"You said you would finally give me a pet turtle duck today. Isn't that why we're here?"  
"I'm afraid your mistaken, spirit. Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"  
"Don't be silly daddy. Don't you want to be here with me?"  
Tenzin slowly started to back away "I believe you have me confused with someone else."  
"Daddy? Daddy? Don't leave me! DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN!"  
Tenzin broke his meditative state and gasped. Who was this little girl? Why did she think he was her father? What did she need from him?  
He stood and walked towards the temple. As he passed the gates familiar giggling was heard from behind a bush. Tenzin moved his head towards the bush but saw nothing.  
There was something going on. Something was not right. He had to consult Korra on this. Maybe she could help.  
He sighed and sat down at the dinner table with his family "Daddy?"  
Tenzin immediately tensed up at the word but turned to only see it was his son, Meelo.  
"What is it Meelo?"  
"Your nose is bleeding."

"Daddy?"


	2. Dreams and Echos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, all rights go to the creators  
> This is set about a year or two after season four by the way.  
> Honestly don't know what to do with this story yet considering I only planned a one-shot so I got a lot of ideas for where I can take this. Put your guesses in the comments!

Korra  
“Get up Korra!”  
Korra groaned and turned her body back to the mattress. “Nooooo! Five more minutes!”  
Asami scowled and grabbed her coat. “Fine. I have to get to an important meeting in like, ten minutes! Dammit, Korra this is the third time this week!”  
Korra smirked and draped her hands around Asami’s hips. “It’s not my fault I want morning cuddles!” Asami wiggled out of Korra’s strong grasp. “Not when the morning ‘cuddles’ are three hours long!”  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you wanted to be on to-”   
“Korra, I don’t have time for this. I love you, but we need to keep a punctual schedule.”  
Korra scowled at her and stood up. Asami kissed her cheek and grabbed her keys.  
“Bye, sweetie! See you at dinner!”  
Korra stood on the edge of her bed and yawned. She didn’t have anything to do today, so she thought she might as well go annoy Tenzin or the airbending kids at Air Temple Island.

She arrived at the island shortly, but Tenzin was nowhere in sight. She checked all the classes, asked the acolytes, asked Jinora and even Pema, but she couldn't find him!   
Damn, she really wanted to bother him too! She knew she sounded petty, but seeing angry and frustrated Tenzin was the funniest. Well, almost as funny as a flustered grumpy Chief Beifong. She may have changed a lot from when she first arrived to Air Temple Island, she was arguably more mature and calm, but some days she just wanted to let loose and be that rambunctious teenager again. 

She walked around the island endlessly, bored and dazed. Then suddenly, she didn't know where she was. Was she in a forest? That couldn't be right. Are there forests on Air Temple Island? There was a lot of spiritual energy springing from the site. Could it be connected to Aang? He did after all build and live on Air Temple Island. The grass was bright green, the trees were in full bloom with red and pink leaves falling to the ground. It smelled like a daydream. Countless patches of lilacs littered the ground, this must be a dream. Did she accidentally meditate into the Spirit World or something? Was a Spirit or past life trying to reach out to her? Well her only way to find out was to go deeper into the mysterious forest.

It felt like hours Korra had been traveling in the dense wood. It seemed never ending. Was she going in circles?? The occasional ruffle of leaves and her shoes making contact with the ground was just about the only thing she could hear. It was quiet. Too quiet for the woods. 

Korra was getting frustrated, and nothing good ever came out of a frustrated Korra. She inhaled deeply “WHAT DO YOU NEED SPIRITS!!! WHY IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK DID YOU BRING ME TO AN ENDLESS PINK FOREST!” 

She was just about to turn around when the breeze started to pick up. The leaves rattled in the wind and her hair blew in her face. From the corner of her eye she spotted what seemed to be, a little girl? She flung her head to the direction, but there was nothing.

Korra suddenly awoke. She blinked her eyes ferociously. As her eyesight began to clear she realized she was laying on the ground in the meditation center. She must have fallen asleep.   
“Damn, that was some weird ass fever dream.” Korra yawned. She must have been more tired than she thought. It was already mid-afternoon and she was starving. Hopefully Pema wouldent mind if she crashed their lunch. 

Korra followed the scent of food, and found herself in the kitchen where Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were eating along with Pema and Tenzin. Korra gave the family a cheeky grin and rubbed her neck awkwardly. “Tenzin… I hope you don't mind if I join you for lunch.” Tenzin simply nodded while Pema went to grab Korra a plate. 

“What brings you here Korra?”   
“Well I had nothing to do today so I wanted to visit, but I couldn't find you anywhere! Where were you?”  
Tenzin’s breath visibly stopped. With wide eyes he coughed slightly and reluctantly brought his gaze toward Korra’s “Huh, well.. I-It was n-nothing really, I, well I was just um…. Meditating. Yes! I was… I was meditating.”  
Korra raised her eyebrow in suspicion “Really? Where? I looked all over.”  
“Yes, I would like to know where you were. I needed your help earlier.” Pema stated.   
Tenzin was sweating profusely and swallowed “Well.. I was well…. I was in a cove… To get some peace and quiet, so I could… so I could concentrate on my meditation. I have been struggling lately.” It wasn't completely a lie, he was in a cove, but not for the reasons he just stated. 

He had been in somewhat of a daze, like he was being drawn to the abandoned cove that was hidden from plain sight near the shores of Air Temple Island. He didn't know what it was that brought him there. He wanted to blame it on sleep deprivation, the nightmares that were haunting him for the past weeks, maybe it was once a spiritual place and that was what drew him to that particular spot. No, it was the echoes of giggling that brought him there. For the entire morning he was chasing it. It was driving him mad. He was usually so calm and collected, never bothered by silly things like these, but this time, it just pushed buttons he couldn't ignore. 

Pema nodded and returned to her food, satisfied with his response “I suppose that's true, I would have seen the ferry leave if you had left the island.” Pema stated. Korra gave note of Tenzin’s odd behavior. He had never acted like this before. He had dark bags under his eyes, his head didn't seem as bald as it was a week ago, and his posture seemed a little slack. She needed to talk with him.

Once dinner was over Korra approached Tenzin.  
“Hey Tenzin….. So um can we talk outside?”  
To say Tenzin was stunned was an understatement. He was actually about to ask the same to Korra. The pair walked out to the gates “Are you okay Tenzin? You seem a bit… off.” Tenzin inhaled sharply “I am fine Korra, thank you for asking.” Korra batted an eye and scoffed, she knew Tenzin wasn't telling the truth. However, she wasn't going to pry, she knew it wasn't her place. 

Tenzin gulped loudly and mustered up the courage to confront Korra about his recent issues “I do have a question. Have you… experienced any weird spiritual activity.” Korra stopped walking and turned towards Tenzin “As a matter of fact, early today I did. I thought it was sent to the Spirit World by a Spirit or accidentally meditated into the Spirit World. However, I think it was just a dream. Why do you ask?”  
“Well lately, in dreams, and in daylight I have been experiencing what I believe to be a gi-” Korra interrupted Tenzin’s tangent 

“Tenzin, your… your nose, it's bleeding.”


	3. The Silence of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to The Legend of Korra creators

Tenzin slowly took his hand to his nose and felt what he assumed to be blood. He brought out his finger, soaked in blood. He didn’t know what was going on. Instances like these were happening a lot. Almost too much to be a coincidence. 

“Do you need me to heal you Tenzin?” Korra asked hesitantly  
“N-no, it’s fine, r-really.”   
“Anyways, what were you telling me?”  
Tenzin couldn’t keep his hands off his nose. If he didn’t get out of here soon, he was going to ruin his robes. He had to think of a cover, fast. 

“Um, well I just, I had a dream of Jinora, y-yeah. I wondered if it had anything to do with Spirits. I need to know if my daughter is ok.”  
Korra put a hand to her chin “Well if it was just a dream and didn’t feel like the Spirit World then you should be fine.”  
“Thank you, Korra. I-I should get this taken care of.” Tenzin gestured to his nose. Korra nodded “Of course, goodbye.” 

Tenzin sped through the island, finally reaching a restroom. That, that was terrifying. He quickly cleaned his nose and looked over his shoulder. He looked closer and suspiciously pulled up his sleeve. Dozens of red and bloody scratches revealed themselves. When did that happen!? He hadn’t hurt himself, had he? 

It was late at night. The sounds of Bison grunting, the chirping of bugs, and the rustle of leaves filled the air. He had been out there for over an hour. He couldn’t go to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He swore someone was breathing over his neck. He was unsure if this was his imagination or if he was just paranoid, but Korra had said she had a weird dream. It could mean something. Before he could try to meditate again he felt his eyes drop and his head fall. Had he been this tired earlier? Sudden dreariness took over, and he passed out on the cool ground. 

The wind howled in his ears, it sounded as if he was in a tornado. He slowly sat up, struggling against the wind. He took in his surroundings. He was in a tornado, or at least he thought he was. Black hair blew in the harsh winds, it was her. Her sightless eyes, staring right at him. He was speechless. The girl suddenly fell, what seemed to be off a cliff.

“Wait!” Tenzin ran after the girl. Then suddenly he was tumbling down a hill then landed in a thick rose bush. 

“Ugh!” Tenzin brushed off the leaves and picked the remaining thorns from his clothes. He looked around and spotted a ray of light beaming down on, something. As he took a closer inspection he gasped. 

“A glider?”

It was almost as if it had been owned by the original Airbenders, but not. It reminded him of his father’s glider. The wood had countless designs carved on them. Textured sky bison’s, lemurs, badger moles, fish, and the Earth and Air Kingdom symbol intertwined with each other decorated the glider. He hesitantly opened it. The color was mainly a light green, close to yellow, with an outline of orange and blue swirls around it. The wings, instead of attached to wood, were attached to a type of lightweight metal. How strange, he thought. 

A sweet melody was played in the distance. Nearby windchimes played as the breeze passed, adding to the magical feel of the tune. It was as if he had heard it from a dream. As he inched closer to the noise he concluded it must be played by a flute or some type of winded instrument.

“Hello? Anyone there?” Tenzin yelled.  
A small gasp was emitted from behind a rock and a loud clang was heard. He ran over but saw no one. He was about to turn around when a flash of metal caught his eye. On the ground was a small metal flute, meant for a child, that was left on the ground. He inspected the metal and looked to the side. There was a faint carving that looked somewhat worn down. They were a pair of wings. The wings of, well he couldn’t quite tell of what. The rest was faded and unrecognizable.

He awoke with a jolt and gasped for air. He must have fallen asleep in the pavilion. He again let himself succumb to these strange nightmares. He felt better though. Stronger, more energized than before. The scratches on his arm were gone! Maybe Korra came and healed him quickly, he might never know. He walked back to the house when he tripped on something metal. He looked down.

It was the same flute from his dream, but this time, in a pool of blood.


	4. Corrupted Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra  
> Some of these chapters may seem super small, and I apologize but it is on purpose.  
> Enjoy

Tenzin never thought he would lay eyes on that…. That flute again. He was so sure it was all turned to ash like the rest….. He would rather leave those memories untouched as he promised himself all those years ago. However, the other objects were quite foreign to him, yet so familiar, and strangely nostalgic? He didn't know what to think. All he could do was stare at the instrument. How had he dreamed of it, then suddenly the object appeared? It was almost identical to the one in his supposed dream, but this one was rusted over with a flying boar clearly imprinted on the side. How had he not recognized the flute before?

Some things were better left alone than messed with. Tenzin dropped the flute into the bay, hoping it would sink to the bottom, never to be seen again. 

Flashback  
“Lin! Lin!” Tenzin yelled desperately. It was getting harder to breathe, and the flames were growing bigger and bigger, engulfing everything in their way. Tenzin ran towards their bedroom in hopes of finding Lin. In the flames, he saw all of their keepsakes, photos, belongings, memories fading right before his eyes. In his desperation, he almost missed a hand in the hallway next to a fallen beam. He shoved the debris away to reveal Lin. He screamed, hoping someone would hear him. Lin was in a horrible state, laying in a pool of her own blood with bruises and burns littering her body. 

“Lin, Lin can you hear me?” Tenzin rambled. Lin groaned slightly but remained unconscious.  
“It's gonna be okay Lin, you hear me? I will s-save us, o-okay? W-were going to get out of this a-and laugh later and.. and.” Tenzin attempted to reassure himself. He laughed slightly and let tears run down his face. He scooped Lin in his arms and limped through the burning hallway, ignoring his own injured leg. “Were going to be fine Lin, I promise.” He told her. Tenzin approached the exit, but then a loud crash and footsteps were heard from another room. A muffled scream was let loose “DADDY, DADDY HELP ME.” Tenzin’s heart dropped. 

Tenzin sorted through the singular box and sighed heavily. He didn't know why these dreams were haunting him, but it became more worrisome as time went on. He wasn't sure why the Spirit attempted to bring back the past. He had erased most of that time of his life away, and it took a lot of concentration nowadays to recall it. Tenzin picked up the blanket and sniffed it. He loved the fresh, earthy smell that was Lin. He had almost forgotten what it had smelled like. He reluctantly placed the blanket in its respective place and left the attic. No more. No more would he let past memories dictate his life. He was a new and approved Tenzin, not the old shell he used to be.

Pema looked up from her book and smiled as she saw her husband walk towards their bed. “How was your day sweetie?” She kissed his cheek. Tenzin sighed “Exhausting, but better now that I am with you.” He kissed Pema softly on the lips and turned off the lamp as he slowly let himself succumb to sleep.

A beautiful melody played in his ears. It was the same melody as before. A pond was set not too far in front of him and trees and bushes surrounded the water. There was a rustle in the bushes then the melody stopped and the same girl was thrust out of the bushes.  
“Stupid lemurs! Did you see that daddy? They didn't like my music so they decided to try and take my flute!” The little girl gave Tenzin a toothy grin and skipped to the pond.  
“I know you said that I should get a pet lemur, but I don't know. They seem judgemental!” The little girl pouted and crossed her arms, kicking the water furiously. Tenzin approached the water and stood directly behind the girl. The girl’s flute suddenly tumbled out of her hands and fell into the pond, which suddenly seemed very deep. The girl stared at the water wide-eyed like she was about to cry. Before he could utter a word the girl started to cough violently. He looked down, she was hacking up blood. 

The demeanor suddenly changed. Clouds swirled around him and the little girl grew several inches, maturing.  
“Why’d you do it daddy?” The girl asked in a deeper voice than before, hinting at her sudden age change. Her eyes were downcasted to the ground and he thought he saw the slightest of tears well up in her eyes.  
“Why’d you throw away my flute? I thought it was our thing? You always said you loved my music.” She lifted her head towards Tenzin, her eyes no longer the same white they usually were, but a dark red with blood pouring from them down her face.  
“I need you dad.” The girl stared. Her voice slowly became corrupt and distorted “She needs you. SHE NEEDS YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE!” 

Sheets were thrown hastily on the floor. Tenzin panted, attempting to catch his breath. It was just a dream, he reminded himself. He quickly grabbed his blankets from the floor, hoping not to disturb Pema. Just before Tenzin could fall back asleep, aggressive knocking roused him.

There she was, Lin, leaning heavily against the temple door, in utter disarray. 

“Lin?! Spirits, what are you doing here this late at night. Come in, quickly.”  
Lin quickly led herself through the house, not speaking a word. She hastily sat herself down on the couch as Tenzin put himself onto the chair. 

“What seems to be the matter, Lin?” Tenzin asked, very obviously concerned. Lin twiddled her thumbs a bit then inhaled deeply. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a silver ring.  
“I found this while looking through my dresser. It's been bothering me all day, so I thought I should get rid of it as soon as possible, and who better to give it to than you.” Tenzin eyed the ring, her engagement ring he had given her all those years ago when he was a different man who promised her love and happiness. He remembered how beautiful she looked when he first presented the betrothal necklace he had made for her, in honor of his water tribe roots. She had complained of it being itchy, so as the lovestruck fool he was, he went out and got them rings instead. “I can't take this Lin.” Tenzin shoved Lin’s hand away. Lin gave an annoyed huff and thrusted the ring into his hand “I don't care if you pawn it off, give it to an Airbender or acolyte, throw it away, or give it to your wife. Just take it out of my hands….. Please.” Tenzin looked down at the ring, worn down from the years. He remembered a time where he would have done anything to take the ring off her hands and give her the necklace he had carved instead. Now the ring was just an unwanted shell, a burden to both wearers. It reminded them of all their mistakes, so why would any of them still keep them around. “I'm surprised you still have yours. I thought you would have given it away. What took you this long?” Tenzin questioned boldly. Lin unintentionally blushed then crossed her arms “I just never got around to getting rid of it is all. It's been rotting in my dresser anyways.” Tenzin smiled softly and gave Lin a hug “It's ok I was just teasing.” Both stood in awkward silence, words they wanted to speak so desperately dying on their tongues. “Well… I should get going. Sorry for waking you.” With that Lin left, leaving Tenzin with butterflies in his stomach. He looked down at the ring Lin had just given him and kissed it softly, just like the old days when it was on Lin’s hand instead. 

The morning had been quite slow, and Meelo barely made it out of bed. He grabbed some of his mom’s amazing rolls and ate them happily. His attention span got the best of him and his head began to wander. In the corner of his eye, a sparkle of metal was revealed, it was a ring. However, when he got to the counter the sight was anything but pleasant. The ring was sitting on the corner of the counter, in a small pool of blood.


	5. Rusted Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, all rights go to the creators  
> Ok, I know this chapter is super short but it's supposed to fill in some of the gaps.  
> I just got done writing a plan for the entire fic, because at first, it was all over the place.  
> My apologies for the crappy content, I am not the best writer, I just do this for fun obviously.   
> Hopefully, now that I have a plan for the fic the updating will become more consistent and the pacing will be better.  
> Enjoy!

“Meelo!” Pema shouted from the table “Please return to your seat. Meelo gave a disgusted look at the sight and huffed, sitting down. Pema smiled softly “Thank you.” For the rest of breakfast, Meelo sat in his seat anxiously, wondering what the strange ring was doing on the counter, in a pool of blood nonetheless. 

“Dad?” Meelo questioned. Tenzin looked up from his plate “Yes, Meelo?”  
“What was that…. Strange ring on the counter in the kitchen?” Tenzin almost spit out his food. Fuck. He had completely forgotten to put the ring Lin had returned to him away. “Um, well you see…..” Tenzin stuttered as Pema and the rest of his family stared at him. “I, uh found it… yeah…. I found it in my dresser. I suppose it was Kya’s or my mother’s.”  
“Well dad, you should clean it up a bit. You must have cut your finger or something because it's covered in blood! It's frankly disgusting.” Meelo shouted. Tenzin furrowed his eyebrows “Will do Meelo…..” 

Tenzin eyed the ring in his hand, the one he had given her so long ago. It was now bathed in blood. He thought he should clean it off, but what was the point? Lin was right, it was just a burden to both of them. 

Flashback  
“Tenzin, a-are you sure?” Tenzin scoffed at the comment Lin had made “Of course Lin! I-I love you. You are the love of my life, it would be an honor to be married to you, to start a family with you.” Lin gave Tenzin a small smile and took the necklace from his hands. “Okay airhead, but just so you know……” Lin took Tenzin’s hands to her stomach. “We're already starting one.” Tenzin looked at her with wide eyes “R-Really!?” Lim nodded her head and Tenzin broke into a laughing fit with tears running down his cheeks. He lifted Lin and twirled her in the air “Tenzin!” Lin squealed as she was lifted off the ground. Tenzin put Lin down and pulled her into a passionate kiss then rested his head on her forehead “Everything’s finally coming together. It's more than I could ever ask for. It's perfect.”

Lin walked the halls of the police station, trying to get her mind off of last night, but she just couldn't. Seeing that ring, him, it was too overwhelming. She sighed and sat down in her office, looking down at a photo. It was her and Tenzin’s engagement photo. It was one of the happiest days of her life, Tenzin in his formal robes and Lin in a light green dress that had sleeves that ran down her elbows. However, things happen, and what was once good has turned brittle. Lin threw the photo into the garbage can and went back to work, she couldn't let the past dictate the future. That was the old Lin, this is the new Lin. If only she had seen the pool of blood begin to form around the photo in the trash.


End file.
